The present disclosure generally relates to the field of electronics and, more particularly, to methods of fabricating a semiconductor device.
The recent dramatic increase in the distribution of information media has led into remarkable advancement in the functionalities of semiconductor devices. To ensure higher competitiveness, new semiconductor products may need to meet demands for lower cost and higher quality by way of higher integration. The semiconductor scale-down may continue to achieve higher integration.
As the semiconductor integration increases, design rules for the components of the semiconductor device may decrease. In fabricating a micro pattern semiconductor device to meet the tendency toward higher integrated semiconductor device, micro patterns having widths beyond resolution limit of photography devices may be required.
Further, technology that can form micro patterns using simple processes utilizing a reduced number of photolithography processes and mask layers may be necessary.